Philee
by sweetestlittlenightmare
Summary: When meeting her celebrity crush Ashlee spills Starbucks all over AmazingPhil. After that day they both set off to find each other and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

phil

After a day of filming me and Dan went to Starbucks to relax and just hang out. After ordering my drink I go to sit down. All of the sudden my drink was either all over my shirt or the floor.

"Oh my god I am so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Oh man please let me help you!" a small voice said

The person had got a bunch of napkins and handed them to me then put some on the floor cleaning up the mess they had made.I look at them, realizing it was a girl. She was short, had glasses, purple hair well a pastel light purple which looked cute, going pass her err... chest, that winged eyeliner girls did, green eyes. She had a small frame, those plug things in her ears, a monre piercing. She had on a tiger with roses shirt, stripped pants that reminded me of BeetleJuice and some combat boots. She wasn't the type of girl I'd go running to but she was actually really beautiful.

"No it's okay, no worries!" I said

"I'm sorry really! Let me buy you another drink!"

"That's totally okay you don't have to"

" Yes I do! Please let me" she says

"OKay fine! I'm Phil"

She gave me a big smile and held out her hand.

"okay cool I'm Ashlee"

I take her hand, which was a little cold, and we shook on it.

"Hey Phil you aI could tell he was laughing his butt off.

"Yeah thanks Dan. This is Ashlee"

"hey Ashlee. I'm Dan" he introduced.

"Hey mate!" she says

Dan looked her up and down, raising an eyebrow.

"Well let me but you that drink" she said

We bother went to the line and waited. She got a Mocha Frap and I got the same thing was before.

"Can I have your names for the drinks?" The chaser at Starbucks asked

"Ashlee. A-S-H-L-E-E and Phil for the other"

She gave me a small smile. We waited for our drinks.

"well again sorry for before. I need to start watching where I'm going" she laughs

"It might help a little. I wasn't mad just surprised"

"Okay again sorry! See you around AmazingPhil" She said

She gave me a link wink and she knew who I was, and she watches my videos, awesome! I head back to Dan and just sit down

"Don't even" I warned

"She was cute.. Get her digits?" Dan asked

"No. Should have"

An hour and half later we are home. I'm just laying in bed thinking of today. That Ashlee chick was really cool. She seemed like a nice girl, just a little clumsy but hey it was cute I wouldn't mind seeing her again. I really should have asked for her number. Hopefully one day I'll run into her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

phil

After a day of filming me and Dan went to Starbucks to relax and just hang out. After ordering my drink I go to sit down. All of the sudden my drink was either all over my shirt or the floor.

"Oh my god I am so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Oh man please let me help you!" a small voice said

The person had got a bunch of napkins and handed them to me then put some on the floor cleaning up the mess they had made.I look at them, realizing it was a girl. She was short, had glasses, purple hair well a pastel light purple which looked cute, going pass her err... chest, that winged eyeliner girls did, green eyes. She had a small frame, those plug things in her ears, a monre piercing. She had on a tiger with roses shirt, stripped pants that reminded me of BeetleJuice and some combat boots. She wasn't the type of girl I'd go running to but she was actually really beautiful.

"No it's okay, no worries!" I said

"I'm sorry really! Let me buy you another drink!"

"That's totally okay you don't have to"

" Yes I do! Please let me" she says

"OKay fine! I'm Phil"

She gave me a big smile and held out her hand.

"okay cool I'm Ashlee"

I take her hand, which was a little cold, and we shook on it.

"Hey Phil you aI could tell he was laughing his butt off.

"Yeah thanks Dan. This is Ashlee"

"hey Ashlee. I'm Dan" he introduced.

"Hey mate!" she says

Dan looked her up and down, raising an eyebrow.

"Well let me but you that drink" she said

We bother went to the line and waited. She got a Mocha Frap and I got the same thing was before.

"Can I have your names for the drinks?" The chaser at Starbucks asked

"Ashlee. A-S-H-L-E-E and Phil for the other"

She gave me a small smile. We waited for our drinks.

"well again sorry for before. I need to start watching where I'm going" she laughs

"It might help a little. I wasn't mad just surprised"

"Okay again sorry! See you around AmazingPhil" She said

She gave me a link wink and she knew who I was, and she watches my videos, awesome! I head back to Dan and just sit down

"Don't even" I warned

"She was cute.. Get her digits?" Dan asked

"No. Should have"

An hour and half later we are home. I'm just laying in bed thinking of today. That Ashlee chick was really cool. She seemed like a nice girl, just a little clumsy but hey it was cute I wouldn't mind seeing her again. I really should have asked for her number. Hopefully one day I'll run into her again.

Chapter two:

Ashlee

Well that was an interesting day. I never thought that would happen. Around 9:30 PM my best fiend Alan called. People called us A squared because we were always together.

"Hey! You'll never guess who I ran, literally ran into" I said answering his call.

"You need to watch where you are going Ash but who?

"I know, I know. Phil Lester."

"Phil Lester as in AmazingPhil?" he asked surprised

"The same one! I kind of spilled his drink all over him" I gossiped

"You didn't!" he gasped

"ugh I did! I can't believe I did that, my first time meeting him, and Dan was having a field day"

We pretty much talked about that and things about each other's life. Two hours later we got off the phone, we had a lot to talk about. I just lay in bed and decided to go online and make a video on what happened today.

'Hey guys you'll never guess what happened to me today. I went to Starbucks to get my Frap fill, just like any other day. It was going pretty normal for what usually goes on but nope not today. Today had to be different. I was staring at my feet thinking about my drink when all the sudden I hit into something solid, causing their drink to go all over them and the floor. I got all nervous grabbing a bunch of napkins for them and to clean up the floor. This is where it gets crazy. I look up and see these beautiful blue eyes. The boy had black raven hair, blue eyes, obv I just said it, he was wearing a red flannel and black jeans. Want to guess who I ran into? Didn't get it? Let me tell you. I just walked into and spilled Starbucks on AmazingPhil. The one and only Phil Lester! Not doing that was enough, no it had to be Phil. I couldn't just totally geek out, even though every part of me wanted to but I got flustered instead. So I made him let me buy him another drink because his was all over the floor because of me. Dan came over I knew he was having a field day. Again not bad enough for everyone else to see but then danisnotonfire saw it too. Just kill me now! So before I left, I casually told him that I knew who he was by calling him AmazingPhil. I even winked at him! Ugh I'm so weird. My first time meeting AmazingPhil, I spill Starbucks on him. FML! Well that was the highlight of my day! So please make me feel better and comment below on embarrassing things that happened when you first net your celebrity crush! Okay love you guys bye!'

I ended the video and did a little editing. Now I wasn't totally popular on YouTube but I had a good amount of followers who totally loved me. I uploaded it onto YouTube and put it on my tumblr. I browse a little on my tumblr, reblogging bands, some really cute outfits that I'd love to have, and then came a picture of Phil. I smiled to my laptop and had an internal fight wither I should tweet him or not. I decided that would just be really weird. I looked to see if anyone commented on the video No one with embarrassing things but a lot of "that sucks!" "your hair is perfect!" and "you are gorgeous!" I logged off and went to my bathroom to take a quick shower. After quickly and carefully washing my hair, this color was very hard to keep up with, and shaving my legs, I get out of the shower. I throw on my p.j shirt which made to mid-thigh and wrapped the towel around my head and headed to the kitchen. I pull out a mug and out my kennel on. I lean against my kitchen counter and waited for the water to boil. Once it came to a boil, I put the hot water in my mug and put the tea bag in with it. Putting a little milk and sugar, I head back to my room with my mug in hand. I pick up the unfinished book on my dresser. I get myself comfy in my bed and started to read. Around 1:30 in the morning I decided it was time to head to bed. Putting the book down, and finishing off the last of my tea I get up to shut off the light. Once the light is off I climb into bed and laid down. I woke up to the sunlight beaming in my face.

"ugh go away let me sleep longer" I yelled to the sun.

I throw my blanket over my face and groan, I hate sunny days. Well I guess it's time to get out of bed and start the day, just kill me now.


End file.
